The Backyards
Description The backyards are the housing area for the poor and impoverished in the mid-ring. In proximity to the area known as "The Fall" this area has been designated for those who cannot afford to live anywhere else and who work in The Yards manufacturing district. This area is full of destitution, prostitution, gang activity, drugs. There are many families here who are forced to live with the violence daily as it has essentially been condemned by the higher authorities of Atlas. Many think it should be walled off and just incorporated into "The Fall." Gangs The Emerald Eyes: These gang members are heavily in the drug trade and are currently forcing the Lonehunter Lumber Yard to serve their purposes. They are led by Elromor. Description Elromor is a 193 years old male wood elf Drug Dealer. He has cropped, straight, dyed black hair and brown eyes. He has smooth pink skin. He stands 187cm (6'1") tall and has a lean build. He has an edgy, pretty face. He has an impressive lisp. Personality Traits: He is always very excited. He can't stand laziness. He makes anyone he speaks to feel like the most important person in the world. Ability Scores: Strength - 9 Dexterity - 13 Constitution - 9 Intellect - 16 Wisdom - 14 Charisma - 13 Plot Hook He is obsessively in love with a dryad. He keeps her locked up in his basement. They Currently are at war with the Ghouls and the Fiends for their territory. They specialize in selling Blood Eye: Also known as the Red Eye, this potion comes in a vial specifically designed to spray the contents. When sprayed in the eye, Bloody Eye enhances the taker's sense and reflex in supernatural degrees, allowing it to perform uncanny movements. Spraying Bloody Eye in the eye takes an action. When taken, the creature gains advantage on all melee attack rolls, Strength and Dexterity checks and saving throws, and can take reactions on each of its turn, provided that it has not taken a reaction this turn. The effect lasts for 1 minute. Overdose. Common side effects include eye strain and fatigue. When a creature takes Bloody Eye more than once within 24 hours, the creature has disadvantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight for 1 minute. Addiction. The save DC for Bloody Eye's addiction is 15. Creatures addicted to Bloody Eye develop perpetual bloodshot in eyes, hence the name of the drug. Instead of the typical red color, the Emerald Eye gang have altered the drug so it produces a green color. When a creature does not take Bloody Eye after the last one within 24 hours, it suffers a serious case of hostility toward all creatures. Until the creature takes another dose, the creature cannot talk coherently, cannot cast a spell or concentrate on a spell, and behaves as if under the effects of the confusion spell during combat. The Ghouls A Large Gang organization that is prevalent in the markets of the BackYards. They are frequently stealing from shops through means of promised "Protection." Their sister group is the Fiends who they are allied with. They are led by Glasha Redbleeder Description: Glasha Redbleeder is a 65 years old female orc Gang leader. She has a bald head and red eyes. She has silky, ghostly, white skin. She stands 185cm (6'0") tall and has a beefy build. She has an oblong, incredibly innocent face. She is albino. Personality Traits: She discretely claims to worship Gruumsh, but secretly worships Lolth, Goddess of drows, spiders, darkness, chaos, evil, assassination. (Chaotic Evil) She will always prioritize her needs. She always knows where to hide. She gets very mad at any semblance of an insult. Ability Scores Strength - 17 Dexterity - 7 Constitution - 16 Intellect - 6 Wisdom - 10 Charisma - 11 Relationships Plot Hook: She is a Serial Killer at Night The Fiends Allies to the Ghouls, the Fiends are involved with Prostitution. Their back corner of the Back Yards is known locally as "The Bosom." They are run by the brother of the Ghouls Description: Zonagh RedBleeder is a 63 years old male orc slaver. He has cropped, braided, golden hair and black eyes. He has rugged green skin. He stands 205cm (6'8") tall and has a muscular build. He has a round, sightly face. He fidgets occasionally. Personality Traits He always plays fair. He is very obstinate. He uses very foul language. He sporadically thinks aloud. Ability Scores Strength - 19 Dexterity - 7 Constitution - 17 Intellect - 8 Wisdom - 8 Charisma - 8 Relationships Sexual Orientation - Straight Relationship Status - In a relationship Plot Hook He is being haunted by a ghost (of a murdered prostitute whom he loved, yet murdered for her affair with another man. The Anarchists While other gangs are mostly Interested in the feeble people of the Back Yards, the Vice Lords are a group that is present throughout the whole city. They are headquartered in the north end of the Back yards, but they are looking for city wide influence, and attempting to take control of the cities leadership through, fear, intimidation, blackmail, drug abuse, and other means. Their creed is Blood over Paper meaning that violence properly used can be more powerful than any democratic system. Their end goal is city wide anarchy. They are led by Leo Lundream, known as the : Description Leo Lundream is a 32 years old male Dragonborn barbarian.: He has a plated head and black eyes. He has smooth black scales. He stands 199cm (6'6") tall and has a round build. He has an oval, pretty face.He has a piercing on his lip. He has slightly long nails. Personality Traits He discretely worships the demon prince Sess'Innek, the Slug Archduke, Demon lord of khaastas, lizard kings, civilization, domination. (Chaotic Evil) He is very impatient. He doesn't care about risks or odds. He has no concept of propriety. He spaces out often, lost in thought. Ability Scores Strength - 17 Dexterity - 12 Constitution - 17 Intellect - 8 Wisdom - 6 Charisma - 15 Plot Hook He has recently obtained a map to an old and forgotten civilization. Institutions The Hook: Brothel - Run by The Fiends - and managed by Quinn Truwrust The Slab: Community Market The Rusty Wound: Inn and tavern: Sigfeed Jerhow The Dancing Dryad: Inn and Tavern Elromor The Rats Dagger: Inn and Tavern: Frunk Jag Harkins Dry Goods: General Store: Harkin Lugwood